The Return of the Wind
by MaceWright2008
Summary: Bowman senses a change in the wind and hears the animals roar. Only Kestrel holds the answer on what is to come...
1. Chapter 1 : A Change in the Wind

**DISCLAIMER: These characters were not created by me, but by William Nicholson. This is a FanFiction story only based on the Wind On Fire trilogy**

**Chapter 1**

Pinto sat alone, clutching a picture of her sister. She thought of the deed that Kestrel had done and wept silently, her head in her hands. She missed her with all of her heart.

Mumpo noticed this and decided to leave her to her grief. He also wept at night for Kestrel. If it hadn't been for her, he would still be an orphan who had nothing, unlike the warrior he is today. He had not had a chance to say goodbye to her. He could not express himself to anyone apart from Pinto, who was passionately grieving for her sister. Although Kestrel lived through her twin brother, Bowman, he could not find the courage to face him and express him feelings about Pinto.

Bowman did not grieve. He knew that Kestrel live on in the wind and will use her strength to help him. He and Sisi were growing more and more close everyday since he returned from the mountaintop where he fought his sister to the point of no return.

He sensed the wind was getting stronger each day. He heard roars to the south-east and Kestrel was silent on the matter...She knew what was to come in time.

_Kess...I need to know...Tell me what __it is_. He spoke to her through his mind._ It's the only way we can prepare for it._ His head was pounding from the strain of Kestrel's connection to him.

_I mustn't say...I promised_. Her mentality was growing stronger every time he asked her.

_Please Kess!_ He pleaded. _It's the only way I can protect everyone._

_I know...It's just...Bouncer...made me promise..._ She stuttered.

_Please Kess! I need to know!_ He continued to pressure her.

_I...I...The Wind is Returning! I may return to you!_ Kestrel sounded depressed, but Bowman looked shocked.

_Is this why the animals roar and the wind strengthens?_ He asked.

_Yes. I think so. But the wind will destroy the Homeland. Get everyone away from there. If I do return, I want you to come to the mountaintop where we fought to meet me. _She explained as Bowman's head became painless. _I will tell you when you must find me!_


	2. Chapter 2 : Refuse to Live

**Chapter 2**

"It's no use! It won't budge!" Mumpo desperately grunted. He tried to shift the lid off of the immensely icy well that they had built that summer. He used his all of his strength to move it.

Pinto peered around the corner of the cottage. Her eyes were red and her face was moist. She glanced at Mumpo. He noticed her, and she looked away. She did not want him to see her watching him too closely. She knew that he had grieved for Kestrel too, but did not talk to him much. They were growing apart.

Bowman walked past Pinto's cottage and glanced at her. He stared with curiosity. Tears dripped from the end of her nose.

"Pin," he said "I need to tell you something." She looked up and her face brightened. She ran to him and embraced her brother.

"I know..." she whimpered. "I know what's coming...Mum said it would return...Bow...We need to do something!" Her voice grew after the thought of her mother. Little did Bowman know, but Pinto had inherited her mother's gift of Prophecy.

Her arms softly shook. Bowman smiled and walked away. He was searching his mind for a solution, but nothing he thought of could help the Manth people to stay in the Homeland.

_Still thinking, __Kess_. His head started to pound gently. _What do you have?_

_Go! Leave the Homeland! Get away! Please!_ She pleaded with him to evacuate the people. _There's nothing you can do!_

_I need to try, __Kess_He had decided he must not give up._ This is our home!_

_You need to trust me._ She said._ Leave...There is another place where you may be safe._

_I AM NOT LEAVING!_ His head was pounding violently. He heard Kestrel sigh and then... Silence.


	3. Chapter 3 : Love and Family

**Chapter 3**

The sky went red and the animals became restless. Bowman sensed it was coming. The wind was coming.

Mumpo walked into the cottage. Pinto was moving. He paused and watched her pacing around the cottage. She turned with a gasp. She had not expected him t be standing there.

"Mumpo...Err...What are you doing back so soon?" she asked him. Her face was not red and Mumpo knew that she had not been crying any more.

He walked over to her and he took her face into his hands and kissed her passionately. He smiled and she grabbed him again. They kissed again, but this time, it was more vigorous. She slipped her hand towards his chest. She felt his heart beating with so much strength.

For the rest of that night, they lay together, embracing and showing how much they loved each other. The darkness crept in and their night ended.

Bowman awoke with a start. It was warm...too warm. He smelt the sweet aroma of fresh bread. His nose tingled at this new sensation. He smiled. Falcon stood over him. His daughter's hair flowed in the wind and in the early morning light, shimmered with light.

"Sisi," he said. "What's going on?"

"Bread, Bo! Bread!" she squealed. She was overjoyed at her first loaf. "I've learnt how to make bread!" She skipped around the room with the loaf above her head.

Bowman smiled weakly because of the burden that rested on his shoulders. He knew that if he didn't find a way to save the Manth people, this pleasure he got from his family would not last long.

Sisi ripped off the end of the loaf and gave it to Bowman. Falcon stuffed her face with a loaf that she made. Ira was not as boisterous as most boys and ate slowly. Siri had failed to appear.

Siri sat in her bedroom and slowly read over her textbooks. She was a quiet child and only enjoyed reading and the odd game with her siblings. Sisi tried to get her involved with her family as much as possible but to no avail.

Bowman stood up and held Sisi in his arms. They were close, but their relationship had been unstable as Bowman had not been talking for a while. Kestrel wasn't talking either.


	4. Chapter 4 : Death's Fire

**Chapter 4**

Upon the mountaintop, something was happening. The wind whipped up the sand and the clouds swirled overhead. A bolt of lightning hit the peak...

Bowman's head throbbed violently and his vision darkened. He hit the floor...

Sisi ran over to him. She shook his lifeless body. She stroked his face.

Siri came out of her bedroom. "What's going...Dad!!!" she shrieked. Tears came to her eyes. "Fal, go get Granddad and Pin!" she screamed. Sisi burst into tears violently. Ira did not understand what was going on and carried on eating his slice of bread.

Pinto and Mumpo awoke late and kissed passionately. They smiled at each other and Pinto got dressed. Mumpo waited for her return.

Pinto looked extremely shocked when she saw Falcon standing in the doorway panting. Immediately, she knew what had happened.

"Aunt Pin!" she panted. She tried to catch her breath. "It's Dad!"

"Bo!" she gasped. "It's here...The wind." She ran out of the door, sprinting as fast as she could. Her heart raced faster that she could run. She panted and her chest seared with pain. She ran through the doorway to Bowman's body. She looked at his pale face. She did not say anything, but simply ran out of the door and looked up at the mountaintop. The sky was red and full of flames.

"Kess!" she shouted. She was hoping for an answer, but nothing came. She turned away from the mountaintop and ran back inside. She touched Bowman's face and looked at Sisi and shook her head. Bowman was dead.


	5. Chapter 5 : Revival

**Chapter 6**

_Bo?_ Kestrel awoke in pain. Her head pounded. She looked ghastly. She was back….

Pinto sprinted towards the cliff. She could see the clouds clearing.

"Kess, where are you!" She yelled. "Kess, help!" Pinto knew where Kestrel would be. She ran back to the cottage. Sisi looked up.

"What is it?" she asked. "What's happening?" She looked up into Pinto's face and noticed tears in her eyes. Sisi nodded and Pinto ran out of the door as fast as she could.

The sand cleared from the mountaintop and Kestrel stood up.

_Bo! It's Time!_ She could not hear her twin's voice, only the wind which whipped up the sand around her feet.

_Kess! Is that you?_ Kestrel heard this distant voice. _Kess!_

It was Pinto

_Pin! But how?_ Kestrel was shocked that Pinto had the same gift that Bowman and she had.

_I heard you and Bo talking in my mind_. She was weeping.

_Pin, what's wrong?_ Kestrel asked.

_It's Bo! He's dead!_ Pinto heard her sister gasp.

Sisi grabbed a large towel and covered Bowman's lifeless body with it. Her hands were shaking violently. Siri and Falcon were crying and Ira was silent.

_Kess! Come quick! Please!_ Pinto needed her sister with her.

_I will be there soon!_ Kestrel's head stopped pounding. _Go and comfort Sisi and the children._

Pinto ran into the cottage and saw Bowman's body lying on the ground, covered with a towel. She knew it may already be too late.

"Sisi!" she shouted. Sisi appeared from the bedroom with a blotchy, red face.

"Yes, Pin?" she sobbed.

"She's back!" The colour flooded back to Sisi's face and Pinto smiled.

"Where is she? Where is Kess?" she asked.

"She's coming! She might be able to save Bo!" Pinto and Sisi both looked ecstatic at the news that Bowman could be saved.


	6. Chapter 6 : Beyond the Grave

**Chapter 6**

Kestrel ran through the village. She heard gasps as people saw her. They mumbled and some even cheered that she was their heroine.

Her heart pounded faster than she could run but she still steamed ahead. She saw Pinto outside of Bowman's cottage. They ran towards each other and embraced.

"Kess! I thought I'd never see you again!" Pinto started to cry with joy.

"I know, I know," Kestrel comforted her sister. "Where's Bo?" Pinto looked up into Kestrel's face and pointed to the towel on the floor.

Kestrel walked over to the towel which covered Bowman. She touched his face and sighed. She put her hands on his heart and closed her eyes.

"Oh my!" Kestrel spun around and saw Sisi running at her. Kestrel stood up and embraced her friend. "Can you help him?" Sisi asked.

"I think so..." Kestrel saw the three children peering out of the bedroom door and smiled.

She put her hands on Bowman's chest again and closed her eyes. Her head still pounded with pain. She used all of her strength to help Bowman. His eyes began to open slowly.

"Kess," Bowman whispered and he smiled at his sister.

"Kess! You did it!" Pinto shouted! The three children ran out of the bedroom and embraced Kess and ran over to their father.

"Sisi," Bowman whispered. She crouched down beside him.

"Yes, my love," she said.

"Is there any bread left?" he asked. The children laughed.


	7. Chapter 7 : The Return of the Wind

**Chapter 7**

Bowman ate some of the warm, fresh bread that Sisi and Falcon had baked. His ordeal was severe. Now that Kestrel was back, he knew the wind would soon come.

Pinto arrived later that afternoon with Mumpo. They embraced Kestrel and Bowman.

"Everyone, I need to tell you something," Pinto announced. Mumpo looked surprised and glanced at her. She smiled and he smiled back. "I'm pregnant!" Kestrel smiled.

"Mumpo," Bowman said and Mumpo spun around. "Congratulations!" Mumpo smiled and walked up to Pinto and took her into his arms. They kissed passionately and embraced.

Falcon would not part from Kestrel's side. She wanted to know everything about her. Kestrel told her the story of the Morah, where Bowman, Mumpo and herself battled their way back to Aramanth. She told her about the Mastery and the fought between Bowman and herself on the mountaintop. Falcon listened intently.

Ira was walking around slowly and kept taking more and more bread from the table. He had many crumbs around his mouth.

Bowman looked around at Kestrel. They both felt it...The wind was returning.

They went outside, followed by Sisi, Mumpo and Pinto. They looked at the sky. It had turned red and flames danced between the few clouds. Kestrel and Bowman joined hands and closed their eyes. Pinto grabbed Bowman's hand and copied them. Mumpo and Sisi joined the chain. Falcon took Kestrel's hand and Siri took her mother's. Ira took Mumpo's.

The rest of the Manth people saw the sky and joined the chain. Hanno took Falcon's hand and then noticed Kestrel to his right.

"Kess," he gasped. She smiled at him and closed her eyed again. This long chain of the Manth people began to form an aura around the Homeland. The flames surrounded the shield although the Manth stayed still.

The flames began to dissipate against the icy shield that protected Bowman, Kestrel, Pinto, Mumpo and Sisi. Falcon concentrated stronger that everyone else.

_Aunt Kess!_ Falcon spoke in her mind.

_Fal? You too?_ Kestrel's head stopped throbbing and Falcon concentrated even more.

The flames became smaller and smaller and then vanished. The Manth people cheered and the shield disappeared.

Sisi and Bowman embraced and so did Pinto and Mumpo. Kestrel found her father, Hanno and they embraced.

"Kess...We missed you," Hanno said.

"I know Dad, I know," Kestrel said.

The Manth people celebrated with dancing and singing. They were safe once again and their home remained unchanged.


End file.
